The present invention is in the field of animal trapping devices and is more specifically directed to a unique disposable rodent trap of particular value for capturing mice.
Numerous devices have evolved over the years for either capturing or killing mice. Many of the known devices have suffered from a number of shortcomings such as failing to operate properly and being overly expensive to fabricate. The most relevant prior known U.S. Patents comprise U.S. Pat. Nos. 100,986; 924,237; 1,261,189; 1,326,662; 1,372,663; 1,415,093; 1,861,478; 2,087,646; 2,434,031; 2,437,020; 2,573,228; 2,608,018; 3,426,470; 3,729,852; 3,733,735; 3,992,802. The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the foregoing patents in providing a fool-proof functionally operational device that is quick and effective for capturing mice or other rodents and which is economical to fabricate and assemble due to the use of well-known widely available materials many of which are presently thrown away as scrap. It is consequently possible to simply dispose of the subject invention following the capture of a mouse or other rodent.
Therefore, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a new and improved rodent trap which is functionally more effective than prior known rodent traps and is also economical to fabricate and assemble.